


Feather Touch

by anothertimemaybe



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Age Difference, Alex is 16, Angst, Competency Kink, Desk Sex, Gadgets, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, MI6 Agents, Piercings, Post-Book 9: Scorpia Rising (Alex Rider), Sort Of, Touch-Starved, Touching, Virginity, Yassen Gregorovich Lives, author has no self restraint, but not like that much, porn without much plot oops, yup just remembered there's some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothertimemaybe/pseuds/anothertimemaybe
Summary: Alex Rider realises that he's severely touch starved and that's okay, he's completely fine.... right up until the point when he encounters a not actually dead after all Yassen Gregorovich.
Relationships: Tom Harris & Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Feather Touch

Alex didn't even notice it until Tom went in for a hug. 

He'd had a busy year of mission after mission after mission with little - if any- time at school in between. At this point, Alex was sure there was utterly no chance of him managing to pass his GCSEs and having a normal life. Attempting to attend school in downtime was just a formality at this point, a way to pretend like Alex wasn't just a puppet on a string in a never ending puppet show he could only escape in death.

He was completely isolated from his peers. Even those who didn't believe the druggie rumours were a lost cause, spending all their time with other friends with such deep bonds that (when he was actually there) Alex was unimportant, not needed, a shadow at the sidelines.

Tom though, Tom always stood by him. He was Alex's only friend who knew the truth about him and, just like before the whole MI6 mess had happened, they slotted together like a jigsaw puzzle, getting along seamlessly. 

However, due to Alex's missions and training and extra tutoring it was rare he saw Tom outside of a school setting and so Alex never had realised.

Then Alex found himself with the luxury of a free weekend due to a scheduled break from his training clashing with his tutor being on holiday.

Tom had plans with his other mates but had quickly cancelled when Alex had asked if he'd like a sleepover, maybe a movie marathon. Just some time to hang out and be normal kids. Tom had jumped at the chance to spend more time with Alex and a night away from his parents.

They had left school on the Friday together and travelled to the apartment where Alex had been housed since Cairo. Then they had settled down in Alex's bed and watched movies, joked about the school week, played games and ate junk food. 

Normal teenager things, happily ignoring the problems that haunted almost every moment of their respective lives.

It had been about three in the morning when the agent that was currently acting as his 'legal guardian' had came in and ruined the mood somewhat.

This one was called Gilloway and was living in the apartment next to Alex's, they had seperate apartments to give Alex an illusion of privacy and as a bribe to make him feel grateful towards MI6. The illusion was somewhat shattered by there being a door that connected the two apartments to which, whatever agent on Alex duty at the current time, had the key and could stroll in at any time to check up on Alex. MI6 had him on a very tight leash which was why he suspected he wasn't in a care or foster home- they didn't want civilians asking questions and they wanted Alex in a living position where MI6 held all the cards. Special Operations knew just how bad it was to employ a young 16 year old like Alex. They hadn't cared when he was 14 and they didn't care now.

The apartment was only two rooms- one large room that functioned as a living space, bedroom, dining room and kitchen with a bathroom through a door (that didn't lock) to the side.

The point was that Alex and Tom's hysterical laughter at a video they were blasting on full volume had been abruptly cut short as the connecting door had swung open and Gilloway had strolled in like he owned the place. Well, Alex reflected in hindsight, he definitely owned it more than Alex did. 

Tom had glanced nervously at the man then at Alex who had sighed. Tom had heard stories about Alex's 'guardians' but never seen one in person , he didn't like to keep secrets from his only friend and it said a lot about his life that this was the mild thing that he didn't feel too scared telling Tom about. In contrast to details of some of his missions, a story about an armed government agent storming in partway through Alex jerking off and almost shooting him in the dick was sunshine and rainbows. (Tom hadn't found this quite as hysterical as Alex had, however.)

Alex had given Tom a reassuring look, who was eyeing the automatic pistol in Gilloway's belt and the angry expression on his face nervously, before talking to the agent and eventually getting him out of the apartment again with promises to keep the noise down.

After he'd left though the mood was sombre and a heavy silence had hung in the air.

Tom had eventually broken it by asking when Alex's next mission would be and Alex had suddenly been overcome with a wave of emotion.

He usually pushed his feelings of despair down deep and refused to examine them but a combination of how tired he was at that time in the morning and the juxtaposition of the carefree hours with Tom versus the cruel world of intelligence ,which had been suddenly reawoken by the appearance of the agent, was somehow enough to make him crack and -much to his tired embarassment- he had found himself with tears in his eyes at the frustration of it all.

Tom had noticed despite Alex turning his head away and trying to escape with the excuse of needing the toilet. Tom wasn't exactly the best when it came to dealing with emotions usually (he tended to panic and overthink) but his guard must have been lowered that night too because, before Alex could escape, he had pulled him into a hug.

That was when Alex had noticed.

The tears had immediately gone away but not due to comfort but rather, shock. Alex had frozen. It felt weird. It felt strange. It felt….it felt so  _ good _ .

Floating on a hazy cloud, Alex had found himself thinking back at how a hug had become such a novel thing. Jack….Jack had hugged him a lot , ruffled his hair, brushed against him, patted his shoulder, a lot of casual touches but Jack wasn't there anymore, hadn't been for over a year.

Alex shoved the numbness that came with thinking about Jack back deep down where he tried to tuck it away and instead thought about when the last time someone (other than Jack) had touched him without the intention to harm.

He'd used to have a load of friends who he'd hang out with and play football with and they'd always been bumping shoulders and rough housing but they had moved on pretty quickly after Ian's death and it's consequences. 

Tom….Tom wasn't that touchy feely usually and he barely saw him these days so not Tom. 

There had been that person who tried to very much bad touch him on a mission but he was pretty sure that came under 'intention to harm'.

Alex had examined all his memories and, bizzarely, he found himself remembering the tender, desperate way Yassen had clutched his arm whilst at death's door.

_ In a way I loved him, I love you too Alex. _

It was well before Cairo though, only his fourth mission (if you could call it that) and so definitely not the last time someone had touched him without wanting to hurt him and so really it shouldn't have slid into his thoughts at all.

He'd then decided that was enough thinking.

Instead Alex had focused on Tom, let all his thoughts slip away and just relaxed. Breathed in the comforting scent that was so uniquely him. Buried his face in the soft cotton of his hoodie. Savoured the brush of hair against his cheek and the feeling of another person against him, clinging tightly to his best friend.

Eventually the hug had ended and the night had gone on like the interruption had never happened but Alex had been buzzing. His skin tingling pleasantly, his heart soft and his mind, for the first time in a long while, content.

He'd woken up the next morning tangled around Tom like a wayward koala and, ignoring the pleasant soothingness of it, had ran off to brush his teeth.

\---

Alex knew about touch starvation of course, he just never in a million years had considered he might have it.

\---

Life went on, as life does, except Alex then found himself examining every little interaction with people. Every little touch. 

He found that nobody really did touch him these days. At school, it was only an accidental brush in a crowded hallway (but now, hyperaware, Alex jumped at the touch) and other than that it was just Tom resting a hand on his shoulder here, poking his arm at a joke there (and, now that he was paying attention, Alex found that he felt warm and fuzzy everytime). Gilloway never even came close enough to touch despite his constant looming presence and there simply was no one else.

Alex had completed two days of school after the sleepover weekend before he was whisked away on another thread of missions.

On missions, people did touch him but it wasn't at all in a nice way and he most decidedly didn't feel warm and fuzzy. 

Touches included fists clenched around his arms, kicks to the ribs, hair painfully being yanked back, a body tackling him to the ground, a fist to the face, a knife tracing delicate cuts along his ribs, his face gripped by meaty fingers….

All of this pretty much evoked the opposite of contentment in Alex.

So it was shocking when a would-be assailant's touch reduced him to a fuzzy mess.

It was several months after the sleepover and Alex was on a simple reconaissance mission. His objective was extremely simple, barely worth his talents Jones had told him, but he was the only one who could do the job. 

He was kitted out with bugs and micro cameras and tasked with planting them around the building of a party he was able to attend due to his age. It was a party held by a rich crime lord's son and Alex had spent the past few weeks getting close to the kid to score an invite.

Several weeks of wearing chains, flannel and leather with new piercings reducing his ears to endlessly throbbing painful entities had not been exactly fun. But he was here now so he supposed it had all been worth it.

The throbbing of the music thrummed in beat with the (still just slightly present) throbbing of Alex's ears and red, blue, purple strobe lighting flashed like daggers across the crowds of teens throwing their bodies about, glinting off of shot glasses and the modern (heavily armoured, Alex alone here knew) glass window that spanned an entire wall. 

Alex slipped a last bug for this room under the canapé table, a sleek marble effect structure and beelined for the door, sticking a camera on the door frame as he slipped out in search of more important rooms.

The music reached out after him, vibrating through the walls as he strolled purposefully along the corridor with the occasional stumble, acting like he was drunk and had every right to be there for the benefit of some unavoidable cameras.

MI6 had known the doors had an electronic locking system and he had been provided with a gadget, somewhat ridiculously a keyfob disguised as a condom package, to get him into rooms. Smithers really had enjoyed himself coming up with and adapting what a teenager might slip in their pockets for a party. The bugs and cameras were hidden in a much more innocent tin of breath mints and Smithers had muttered distastefully about boys like the one Alex was masquerading as not using lip balm ,which he had gathered was a similar concept to the metal eating zit cream…..just more explosive. He'd compromised by giving Alex a tube of lube that was actually mace. He had been very embarrassed during that meeting- Smithers really wasn't someone he wanted the talk with ever- but Alex had bit the bullet and pointed out that the mace gadget could be useful as a rape deterrent and maybe the man should switch to a much more moral career. Smithers had just looked guilty and ushered him out the room with an excuse about another meeting, at least Alex had tried though.

On his search through the building, Alex came across some bedrooms, a bathroom, a games room and left bugs behind accordingly but really he was looking for the office or study.

The target, and owner of this building, was currently away- yet another reason why this party had been a perfect target for infiltration- and so nobody should hopefully be in there when he found it.

Eventually he struck gold after ascending a locked unlit stairwell.

It was of stark contrast to the room downstairs where the party was being held….instead of bright strobe lighting and silver, white and glass finishing, the study looked like it could have come out of a historical building with panelled walls, dim lighting causing long creeping shadows and heavy oak furniture. The look was finished by a floor to ceiling bookshelf laden down with dusty tomes. 

The illusion was somewhat broken, however, with the distant thump of modern music and the sleek Mac computer that adorned the desk. Alex slipped cameras and bugs into convenient places before walking over to it.

He had a special bug just for this purpose which would monitor what happened on the device and break any firewalls as needed. It could also be left there undetected as it was very slim and compact. However, so was the computer and someone was bound to notice it eventually…just hopefully too late.

Alex had just affixed the flat round technology to the Mac when he became aware of a slight displacement of air in the room whispering at the hairs on his bare arms and his senses screamed in warning.

He went to whirl around but it was too late.

A hand slipped over his mouth and another snaked around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. Alex tried to struggle, kicking back with his heels, trying to dislodge the person's grip but it was no use. They were as solid as a statue, they didn't even flinch when Alex stomped on their feet. Twice.

'Please stop that' hummed a deep voice, warm breath on his ear, hand gently loosening from his mouth, having decided Alex was unlikely to have backup probably, and…..

Two things.

Firstly, Alex shouldn't have been melting like a marshmallow at the man's assertive and unyielding yet comfortably encompassing hold, the brush of warm fingertips on his lips and soft breath caressing his ear. 

And secondly, more importantly, he  _ knew  _ that voice and surely it couldn't be… He was dead. Alex had watched him bleed out and the life die from his eyes. Heard his last wishes and witnessed his impenetrable walls crumble into nothing and affection creep through….. something this man would've never revealed if he thought he would live to see another day- but the voice, Alex could never forget that voice. Could it really possibly be-

'Yassen Gregorovich?' muttered Alex incredulously against the loosened hand over his mouth.

Fingers, having definitely decided Alex wasn't going to make a racket, traced gently down and settled loosely around his neck instead. Not applying pressure just gently resting there but Alex had no doubt they could turn deadly in seconds if this truly was Yassen. Alex pointedly ignored the fluttering in his stomach at the delicate brush of the fingers against his throat and the more general warmth at just  _ being held _ . He really doubted this was healthy.

'Alex Rider' murmured the man in his ear, so close that he could feel the vibration of his voice travel through his bones and the warmth of his breath, hot against his neck. 'So nice to meet you again'

Yassen Gregorovich. His uncle's murderer. An assassin who had killed possibly hundreds. Utterly deadly. Supposed to be dead. One of the reasons Alex woke up in cold sweat from nightmares. A man whose actions had caused Alex's entire life to derail into a never ending trainwreck. So why did he find himself melting into his touch? Pleasant butterflies -almost too many- swirling through his stomach dizzyingly.

'I-' Alex paused to wet his lips which had gone very dry all of a sudden as Yassen's hand had shifted a centimetre on his stomach, leaving sparks in its trail even through the thin cotton of the sleeveless grungey tank top he'd had to wear. 'I can't exactly say the same.'

Yassen chuckled amusedly, and it just reverberated through Alex and he entirely could not help the shiver that travelled down his spine at the sensation. Yassen's arms still snug around his body and warm and comforting and ….Alex hated that this was making him feel this way.

He really hoped Yassen hadn't noticed that shiver.

'Mmmm, what am I going to do with you Alex?' Yassen mused, nose catching the back of his hair and hot breath tickling his neck. Alex was very glad the assassin could not see his face right now because he could feel himself flushing. The overload of sensations too much for him to handle. 

He felt encompassed entirely, lean arms pinning him in place pressing hot against his body, the brush of fingertips against his stomach through his shirt, Yassen's front pressed against his back (warm and firm and maddening), the puffs of hot breath against his ear, the scratch of yassen's jacket against his bare flesh, the brush of a nose against his skull….. Too much….way too much.

'Hnnnngg' mumbled Alex intelligently and shivered again, mind starting to slip into that warm fuzzy place he vaguely remembered from Tom's hug.

There was a telling, weighted pause.

Then his arms were released from the hold and back freed from the pressure, cool air hitting his skin, and he was spun around. The swiftness causing Alex's feet to catch messily and -caught off guard- he tumbled into Yassen Gregorovich's chest.

His firm, firm, toned, warmhotgood chest. He smelt like expensive aftershave. Alex blinked stupidly at the tendons in Yassen's pale neck for a few seconds and resisted an odd urge to bite before he realised what position he was in and, embarrassed adrenaline washing away most of the touch-induced haze, snapped upright and stepped back.

And it was Yassen Gregorovich alright, any previous doubt immediately removed. He was definitely alive and well against all the odds. Pale blonde hair cut short, washed warm by the dim lighting. Thick chiselled lips, a delicate shade of pale rose. Clean shaven smooth skin, dark shadows cast down from cheekbones. Softly curled eyelashes, the same light shade as his hair. And dangerous icy cool eyes currently simmering with something unreadable that didn't bode well for Alex at all. 

'Let me go?' Alex offered, answering the question, that had definitely been asked several minutes ago by now, pretending like those recent events hadn't happened, trying to mentally shake off the groggy tingliness of his close encounter and focus on formulating an escape plan. 

Yassen raised an eyebrow.

Alex shrugged. 'I had to at least try'

Yassen studied Alex carefully for several long seconds, his gaze unreadable and sizzling illogical sparks through Alex's skin, before speaking.

'So, here I was minding my own business on a simple security job.' Yassen said, tilting his head slightly. 'It was above my talents but the client has...very expensive taste and was willing to pay so I agreed. A holiday I thought. A relaxing break and a well paid one too. Imagine my surprise when I see none other but young Alex sauntering around on the camera feeds whilst the client is away.'

Alex shrugged again. 'So how are you alive?'

'Don't change the subject Alex' Yassen murmured, gliding slightly forwards, a calculating expression on his face, once then again until there was only a few inches between them. Alex suddenly felt weak at the knees due to a sudden disorienting rush of static through his body at the proximity.

'I'm not exactly supposed to tell the enemy about my job am I?' Alex snarked but it was missing its usual bite due to Yassen's eyes boring into his and the heady magnetic pull between them. Something mutinous in Alex was shivering, begging for more, more, more. Touch me  _ please _ . More.

'No, I suppose you're not' Yassen said, examining Alex's face carefully. 'Though I'm guessing it has something to do with that device on the computer over there.'

Alex blinked, shocked but mostly irritated that his major mission objective had been pretty much blown by Yassen walking in on him at a critical moment, and opened his mouth to protest except he then promptly shut it again.

For Yassen had reached forwards and, with a feather's touch of a finger, had traced a line down Alex's bare inner forearm to his wrist.

He couldn't help it. He really didn't know why but he couldn't help it. Even months of no positive human contact couldn't cause this surely? Alex did not know what was wrong with him because at that intoxicating, gentle, oh so gentle, entirely consuming touch he let out a soft breathy moan and his muscles relaxed into jelly, standing upright becoming more of a struggle than it had ever been before.

From his close proximity to the older man, Alex helplessly witnessed the russian's eyes darken, pupils dilating to twice their size. 

Oh, he thought. Oh, I'm in trouble now.

'Oh, Alex' exhaled Yassen with undoubtedly hungry eyes and Alex couldn't help it but a combination of words and the look on the contract killer's face shot a shivering bolt of heat straight to his groin.

Yassen's finger retraced it's path up the delicate flesh of his arm then continued its journey up the side of Alex's neck, leaving his skin in an all consuming flame of desperate fire, before it brushed over Alex's loose lips, dipped briefly into his mouth (and his flesh tasted clean, salty and somehow perfectly Yassen) then the hand skilfully twisted about and cupped Alex's cheek in its palm whilst another hand snuck around his waist.

Alex couldn't do more than blink helplessly, shiver and gape as sensations rolled through him and something in his chest caught and swelled. This….this felt so good. He didn't think he'd ever felt so good in his entire life.

'Lets forget about unpleasantness for a little while' Yassen leaned in, lips just barely grazing his, eyelashes almost brushing Alex's forehead, darkened, dangerous eyes focused utterly on his and murmured 'How about I take care of you kotenok?'

Alex's whole body begged at the implications, a wave of arousal entwining with the pleasant buzz of human contact and he ignored some distant unimportant thoughts screaming that this was a bad, bad, bad idea and practically swooned forwards into Yassen slightly raising onto his toes to kiss the older man, lips pressing tightly against chiselled lips that, to the touch, were disarmingly soft. 

In case that wasn't signal enough, Alex hummed in agreement and wound his arms round the back of Yassen's neck, finding the skin there firm and smooth.

Yassen made a noise of approval and the hand on his cheek brushed upwards and tangled itself in Alex's hair, pulling deliciously on his nerves as Yassen deepened the kiss, mouth moving heated against his and tongue sneaking out to slip between Alex's lips.

Alex's whole body was thrumming with warmth and desire, tension like a low guitar string that was being strummed. He was helplessly hardening at the way his uncle's killer was debauching his mouth and tugging delightfully on his roots and Alex's hips desperately jerked forwards in little hasty instinctive movements.

Yassen, catching the motion, slipped the hand on Alex's waist under his shirt and brushed his thumb gently across the small of his back, sending ripples of sensation through Alex as he pulled their hips flush together.

Alex gasped into the kiss as he felt the hard, heated bulge of Yassen's erection straining against his jeans and pressing firmly onto Alex's own. The sensation was headying, he was so desperate, he needed more, more, more. He ground shamelessly into Yassen's own perfectly timed thrusts and bit at the assassin's lips, riding on a wave of pleasure and need. A tiny voice asked what he was doing, why would he do this with Yassen Gregogovich, his uncle's murderer, a man who had already been an adult the day Alex was born and who had (Alex had found implied) quite possibly fucked his father. A man with the blood of countless lives staining the same fingers pulling on his hair, sliding down his back and under his pants to squeeze Alex's ass cheek as he whimpered and moaned into the man's lips, shuddering as he nibbled at Alex's tongue.

Suddenly finding there was no air left in the hot wet heat of their mouths, Yassen pulled back as Alex gasped and instead bit into his jaw, working a mark into his skin and positively setting Alex's body, swimming from the loss of friction against his cock, alight with overwhelming sensation. 

The merciless grip on his hair was abandoned, leaving his scalp tingling and sensitive, as the hand instead put itself to use unzipping Alex's dark skinny jeans, patiently navigating around Alex's helplessly instinctive little hip jerks.

Instead of pushing down Alex's jeans though, he rooted around in Alex's tight pockets, maddeningly close yet too far yet blazing a trail of sensation all the same. Yassen emerged with one tin of not actually breath mints, which he examined with a slight curve of amusement to his mouth before setting them down on the desk which Alex suddenly realised he'd been pretty much backed into.

Then Yassen nibbled at Alex's lips and tugged at his hair with one hand, sending overwhelming waves of fire but also soft contentment though him whilst the other hand dived back in to search Alex's pockets. Part of Alex dimly realised that he should probably be putting up some more resistance to his mission sensitive, and only option of escape, gadgets being confiscated but then Yassen's teeth were at his ear, catching on his piercings and such a wave of painpleasure swept through his body that all coherent thought was washed away.

Then Yassen abruptly pulled away and Alex found he was holding the condom packet and lube aloft.

'Are you sure you weren't expecting me?' Yassen teased, his face masterfully stoic yet still extremely intense.

Alex tried to speak, found he couldn't quite form words, then tried again. 'Actually that's not quite-'

'Its okay.' Yassen cut in, voice like butter. 'Were you searching the crowd for someone to take home, or perhaps to the bathroom, and celebrate a victorious mission with? A young muscular dark haired man or maybe a fierce, beautiful girl to hold you down and take what they wanted, fucking you whilst you writhed in pleasure?'

Alex's eyes widened and his cock throbbed at the filthy words spilling from Yassen's lips, hating how he loved it and his body fluttered around the effect of his deep smooth voice. He tried to find the words, stammering as he attempted to explain exactly what those two items were but was interrupted again.

'If you wanted to get fucked Alex, you're getting your wish….so nice of you to supply the materials or I would've been quite stuck, caught unawares as I was by you stumbling in all touch starved and begging for it.'

Alex blinked once, twice , shocked that Yassen had so easily realised that the problem was pretty much touch starvation, also embarrassed entirely at what Yassen was implying but enjoying this much more than he really rather should, erection throbbing in painful desperation but trying to move past the distraction before Yassen could-

Too late.

Yassen popped the lid off of the lube and was confronted by a mini aerosol instead of the tube opening he was undoubtedly expecting.

He looked at Alex deadpan as he then tore open the condom package to find a flexible and thin (so as to avoid suspicion) yet undoubtedly electronic device.

Yassen shook the 'lube'. 'Mace?'

Alex, blushing, just nodded.

Yassen didn't ask about the condom gadget, probably already having figured out what it was and instead discarded both items and loomed into Alex's space, causing his heart to jackrabbit and flutter.

'What am I to do with you?' murmured Yassen, mirroring his earlier words somewhat but with a hundredfold more menace, cool, quiet yet utterly threatening in a way that had Alex's skin tingling and cock throbbing.

Alex blinked up at him with wide eyes, terrified for what would come next even as his body positively sung for it.

Then in one swift long motion, Yassen had lifted and flipped Alex ,so he was spread eagled stomach first on the table, and pulled the entirety of Alex's pants and skinny jeans off. Which was really quite an endeavour considering just how tight the skinny jeans were. Something primal coiled deep inside Alex's belly at the display, adding to the maelstrom of warmth, heat and arousal warring through him. 

Alex's shirt was pulled roughly over his head and off, catching on a piercing along the way and sending a flash of pain ricocheting down his senses.

Then Alex was lying there naked, utterly exposed, oversensitive skin shivering and twitching against the sudden cool air of the room. Completely vulnerable and in stark contrast to Yassen who was still completely clothed.

Alex had never actually been in this sort of situation before. Sure there had been someone who'd tried to get handsy on a mission a long while back but that endeavour had found them in a hospital long before it could get anywhere close to this stage. And Alex had never been with any of his peers through a simple combination of his rarely ever being at school and how he couldn't explain his scars if anyone ever had expressed an interest. 

Yassen didn't need any explaining though. Alex was sure he had many scars of his own hiding under his shirt including of course a, previously thought to be deadly, bullet wound taken for Alex.

Then all thoughts stuttered to a halt because long, nimble fingers were scratching and massaging a path down Alex's back accompanied by sharp teeth and a warm lathing tongue and the press of jeans and cotton and warmth against his exposed skin, vapourising any coherence into an utterly consuming, pleasurable haze thrumming through his skull. 

The hands kneaded into the base of Alex's spine, reducing him to a pile of putty then they grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed. He could hear Yassen's suddenly irregular breathing pattern behind him and it turned Alex impossibly more on knowing he was having an effect on the normally stoic assassin.

Alex couldn't help but let out a gasp as a manicured nail gently traced the sensitive skin near his asshole, the sensation sparking like lightning up his spine and pulsing through his erection. He knew logically, from Yassen's disappointment at the gadgets, that he probably wasn't going to get fucked yet his body hadn't quite got the memo and was quivering in anticipation.

Then the hands withdrew leaving Alex floating on endorphins and arousal, keening for touch again, body aching and pressed against the unforgiving wood of the desk.

The sound of a zipper registered behind him and Alex started, shoulders tensing, rising up, not liking not being able to see behind him but then firm, slender calloused hands were pushing him back down, relaxing him with the intoxicating feel of human contact barely processable before there was suddenly something unmistakably hot, hard, slick and pulsing resting on the crease of his ass.

Alex's eyes widened and fingers scrambled against the desk, body utterly alight with sensation as Yassen pushed and started to grind his dick between his cheeks, catching on his hypersensitive hole on its journey and turning Alex on so much he could barely breathe, his mind on some other plane as he existed only and solely for pleasure. He couldn't help but moan, hips grinding down into the unforgiving wood of the table searching for friction, for more, more, more.

Yassen made a noise of satisfaction and Alex's cheeks were squeezed and pushed together, the assassin also searching for more friction as he chased his own release. His dick caught again and again maddeningly on Alex's hole causing him clench and unclench, to shiver, pangs scraping and whizzing up and down his spine, arching his back whilst also bearing down for pressure on his aching cock, body trying to stretch in two directions at once. 

It was a bit of a rough glide, Yassen's precome not quite enough to prevent catching but the rawness just added to the shivers in Alex's spine, the burn in his straining balls and Yassen appeared to be enjoying it too judging from the way his breathing grew quicker, hands squeezed tighter, hips losing their controlled rhythm and becoming something more instinctive before, with no warning, Alex found himself flipped over onto his back and pulled so his butt was just perched just on the hard edge of the desk.

Alex could now see Yassen's face, irises a crystal gleam at the edge of dark, dark hungry pupils, a gleam of desperation and lust on a usually so blank face adding another dizzying layer to his already beyond overwhelming stimulation.

Yassen had a slight bead of sweat just before his pale hair at his temple as he gripped Alex's thighs and pulled them together before tangling a hand in Alex's already mussed up hair, pulling his head up and back to nibble at his neck.

Alex, quivering with sheer desperation and arousal, found himself once again flush with Yassen. Alex's bare nipples catching on the cotton of the older man's shirt and twinging and with the feeling of being so close to the man and held so tight it was so much….

Yassen relinquished his neck as he lined up then he was fucking into the tight space between Alex's naked thighs just under his balls dragging against them maddeningly with every thrust setting Alex slight with sparks and it was so overwhelming...

Yassen gripped Alex's back and the desk for leverage, long powerful thrusts roughly slipping through the sensitive skin of his thighs, grinding against Alex's painfully throbbing dick and pushing his ass into the blunt corner of the desk hard enough to bruise.

He bit at Alex's neck, squeezed his waist as Alex thrusted his hips up, gasping in search of friction, of more, please, please more. The intoxicating rub of his nipples against fabric, the pleasurepain of the table pounding his ass with each motion, the wet heat and sharp nip of a mouth down his neck, the warmth and attention of being  _ held _ , the visual of Yassen Gregorovitch utterly losing himself to primal instincts, silky pale hair working askew, a sheen of sweat on his alabaster skin, glimpses of dark lust-swollen eyes, thick curved lashes, perfect lips swollen from kissing and nipping at Alex, muscles cording under his clothes, the contrast between their states of dress, how vulnerable Alex was in comparison to the murderer of his uncle who was using his body as purely an outlet for release, also the body of his mentor's  _ son,  _ the overwhelming drag of this man's hot, wet, throbbing cock between his raw, tender thighs and the oscillating firm overwhelming pressure against his throbbing cock and balls and Yassen was looking up, catching his eye and just, everything was just-

Alex gasped his release as he spilt all over himself and flopped limp, completely spent, backwards into Yassen's grip, vision slightly hazy.

Yassen's eyes positively burned as he guided Alex backwards onto the desk, then he was squeezing Alex's prone thighs painfully tight together, the older man now leaning slightly forwards, looming over Alex, head bowed, hips scissoring in erratic movements before he slumped forwards, hot wet liquid splashing between Alex's thighs and the scent of sex thoroughly permeating the air.

Alex felt like he was floating, like a kite with its strings cut or perhaps a helium balloon escaped from its tether to gravity. He felt like he wouldn't be able to move for hours, sleepy, satisfied, warm contentment dripping through him. But slowly he remembered his current situation of lying on a crime lord's work desk naked in a hostile building, pinned under someone who killed people for a living and who was actually currently being paid an unbelievable amount of money to stop Alex from succeeding in his mission. This very man having just fucked a post orgasmic Alex's legs and whose come was now cooling and crusting between Alex's sticky thighs. 

Yassen, head still bowed, took one, two deep breaths then he stood up, face back to its usual impassive self. He had avoided getting most of their semen on him and was, of course, still clothed and so he just casually tucked in and zipped up like nothing had ever happened.

Alex sighed and, with great reluctance and tinged pink after realising just quite how needy he had been and just quite so badly he had fucked up, sat up. 'So what now?'

Yassen's voice was calm, cool, stoic. 'You might want to consider removing the incendiary device from my client's computer.'

Alex frowned. 'What no, it's not a weapon, it's a bug'

Yassen laughed, turning his back on Alex. 'Are you sure?'

Alex glanced at the computer he was sharing the desk with and the device he had stuck on it. It looked innocent enough from Alex's knowledge of technology but really there was no way to tell what its true purpose was.

'Your employers already know all the information they need to about my client. They however do not trust the prison system in face of his connections and so ,I would imagine, want to take him out of the picture permanently in the only way they can. And as the only person who can get close enough, of course young as you are, you might object to being used as an assassin so they lied to you.' Yassen stated, his back still to Alex. 'Clean up after yourself will you?'

Then Yassen Gregorovich was gone, leaving a naked, come-crusted Alex alone on the desk of the man who he had, against his will, been sent to kill because of course every word that the assassin had said had lined up perfectly and made sense.

Alex glanced at the computer then down at himself, wondered if his virginity still counted as intact then realised that he had quite a few messes to clean up actually.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to who inspired this and everyone who helped me along the way....you're all the best :D
> 
> Yassen didn't want to leave so abruptly, he actually wanted to stay and cuddle sleepy, clingy, touch starved Alex but he was scared his feelings might show so he ran away and instead observes, amused, as Alex tries to clean himself up, remove the computer thing then run around the whole place removing bugs that he's scared might blow up and endanger the party guests. Moral compasses, so easy to manipulate.
> 
> Now I actually haven't written.......this sort of thing... much so I hope it's not terrible.


End file.
